


A Warm Glow

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Contest Entry, Fluff, Hinata is afraid of the dark, Kageyama is a good bean, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sugamama appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: My entry for Haikyuu Headcanons ハイキュー！！ Headcanon-based work contest!Prompt: Hinata is afraid of the dark. Hinata had a dark secret, or more precisely a secret about the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Musicprincess655 for the quick beta.
> 
> This is my first fic focusing on characters outside of Seijoh. I can honestly say Seijoh is easier for me to write but it was nice to try something out of my comfort zone a bit.

Hinata Shouyou has been known for being a ball of sunshine. Face splitting grins, enough energy to put a hyped up four-year-old to shame, and the will and determination to bring love out of a particular setter. Hinata had a dark secret though, or more precisely a secret about the dark.

 

The Karasuno boys volleyball team had entered a tournament. The large gym was full of several different schools from varying prefectures and the pressure they exuded was daunting. Hinata was getting nervous as he always did before a tournament and excused himself to the restroom.

 

After he took care of the disruption in his stomach, Hinata was sitting in the bathroom stall trying to even out his breathing before going out to face the competition. There were others in the restroom, talking amongst themselves. As they left one of the boys absentmindedly turned off the lights, then shut the door.

 

_Click._

 

The bathroom descended into darkness and Hinata stopped breathing. Fear washed over him in waves as he tried to hold himself together. There were no windows so there wasn’t even the slightest bit of light for Hinata to focus on. They were about to enter the court so his phone was in his bag. There was nothing to use to get light back into the room so Hinata did what he always did when he was forced to be alone in the dark, he curled in a ball and waited for the light to come back.

 

\---

 

Kageyama was the first to notice that Hinata was taking a long time to get back.

 

“Has anyone seen Hinata?”

 

“What, is the king missing his most loyal subject now?” asked Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi giggled a little.

 

Kageyama scowled and glared at the taller middle blocker.

 

“He’s just taking a while to get back. We’ve never been here before so I bet that dumbass got lost. I’m gonna go look for him.” Kageyama then walked away from the group in search of his partner.

 

“Kageyama is right though,” Suga hummed. “Hinata is taking quite a bit longer than usual, we should split up and look for him. Everyone grab your phones, text us if you find him.”

 

The team nodded and split into pairs. Asahi with Noya, Tanaka with Ennoshita, Narita with Kinoshita, Kiyoko with Yachi, Tsukishima with Yamaguchi, and Suga with Daichi. The coaches decided to wait with their bags in case Hinata came back. Each pair went off in a different direction to search for the missing ball of sunshine.

 

About 15 minutes passed and Daichi sent out a text to everyone.

 

_“Any luck?”_

 

Each pair responded with a no and everyone was starting to get worried. When they had tried to get through to his phone before the split off, they heard it going off in his bag. There was no hope of reaching him before he made it back to their belongings and the coaches hadn’t notified them of his return there.

 

Suga looked worriedly up at Daichi.

 

“This isn’t like him Daichi… what if something is seriously wrong?”

 

“Don’t think like that Suga. We just have to find him and work it out from there. I’m sure he’s fine. Remember how lost he got when we were running before our first match with Nekoma? He’s pretty talented at that kind of thing.”

 

Suga laughed.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Let’s keep looking.”

 

\---

 

Kageyama searched high and low for his missing partner, checking stairwells, bathrooms, and various hallways to no avail. Irritation and panic were fighting for dominance in his mind as he continued to search.

 

He opened the door to a bathroom at the end of one of the hallways near the gym they were to play in and it was dark. Confused, he turned on the light.

 

“Dumbass, you in here?” Kageyama asked halfheartedly. After all of his searching he was expecting this to end up like all of the other places. A small whimper caught his attention very quickly.

 

Hinata barely managed to squeak out, “Ka-Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama ran into the bathroom and called out for Hinata.

 

“Where are you dumbass? I’ve been looking all over for you!”

 

Hinata reached up and pushed the door to the stall his was in slightly, just enough to let Kageyama know where he was, and the setter stormed over. Kageyama ripped the door open to start chastising his boyfriend. When he looked inside and found Hinata curled in a ball he immediately dropped to his knees.

 

“Oi, Hinata! What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Kageyama asked quickly as he put his arms around Hinata and brought him close to his chest. Hinata was shaking and clutched Kageyama’s shirt as tears poured out of his eyes.

 

“S-Sorry, just give me a mi-minute,” Hinata choked out. Kageyama was lost, he had never seen Hinata cry before. He had seen him scared and nervous before tournaments but this was on a whole new level.

 

Hinata was _terrified_.

 

Kageyama held him closer and rubbed his face in Hinata’s hair. He mumbled out a soft, “It’s okay, I’m here now. Everything’s gonna be fine,” as he rubbed circles into Hinata’s back.

 

After a couple minutes Hinata finally started to calm down and relaxed slightly into Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama took the opportunity to make them more comfortable. He shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and brought Hinata into his lap, then leaned against the stall wall.

 

Hinata leaned into his chest and mumbled, “Sorry. I’m afraid of the dark…”

 

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to his chest and hummed.

 

“That explains some things.”

 

Hinata pulled back and looked up at Kageyama.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Kageyama smiled down at the redhead.

 

“Well, like camp for example. You always take the futon closest to the window even though the light is always shining on it. That usually makes it harder for people to sleep, but you take it every time without fail.”

 

Hinata frowned and buried his face in Kageyama’s chest.

 

“Is it really that noticeable?”

 

Kageyama shrugged.

 

“Well, since I’m always watching you it was pretty noticeable for me. Probably not so much for the others though.”

 

Kageyama stiffened and blushed upon realizing what he said. Hinata noticed the change in posture and started to laugh. Kageyama brought him closer and hid his face in Hinata’s hair.

 

“Pretend I didn’t say that.”

 

Hinata giggled and said, “Not a chance Bakageyama.”

 

Kageyama groaned and took revenge by tickling Hinata. They wrestled for dominance in their tickle war for a couple minutes and the mood between them lightened up a bit. Hinata had been gone from the team for quite a while, so they decided it was best to start heading back to meet with them.

 

They got up to leave and Kageyama reached down and grabbed Hinata’s hand. Both boys blushed a little and they left the bathroom to go back to everyone else. As they were walking down the hallway they were stopped by a sudden shout.

 

“HINATA!”

 

Suga started sprinting towards the pair with Daichi following close behind. Suga wrapped Hinata in a tight hug then pulled back to inspect the boy. Suga noticed the puffiness in Hinata’s eyes from when he had been crying and a worried look fell over the silver haired boy’s face.

 

“Hinata, what’s wrong? Did someone do something to you? Why were you crying?” Suga asked as he cupped Hinata’s face. Hinata smiled up at his senpai.

 

“I’m fine Suga-san, I just got a bit freaked out. Kageyama found me though and I feel a lot better.”

 

Suga frowned but before he could push the matter further Daichi rested his hand on Suga’s shoulder and shook his head. Daichi looked over at the two first years.

 

“We’re just glad you’re okay. You were gone a long time and we couldn’t find you. You should probably go wash your face though, or everyone is going to notice. We’ll let the others know we found you and you can just meet up with us back where our stuff is.”

 

Hinata’s face fell.

 

“You were all looking for me? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make everyone worry…”

 

Suga hugged Hinata and patted his back.

 

“Don’t worry about it, just go wash your face. We’ll wait for you with everyone else.”

 

Hinata nodded and he and Kageyama walked to a nearby bathroom to have Hinata wash his face. Kageyama leaned against the wall while he waited.  Once Hinata was done they linked hands again and walked to the rest of the team. It seemed that Suga or Daichi told them to not ask anything, because everyone just greeted them as if nothing had happened.

 

\---

 

A few days after the tournament the boys were staying late after practice to work on their quick. They got to a point where they felt satisfied with how it ended for the day, put the equipment away, and changed back into their uniforms. As they walked out of the clubroom towards the bike racks Kageyama started fiddling around in his bag.

 

“Whatcha lookin’ for, Kageyama?”

 

“Something for you, dumbass,” he replied, still sifting through his bag.

 

Hinata’s eyes lit up.

 

“You got me a present? What for? It isn’t my birthday.”

 

“It isn’t really a present, stupid,” said Kageyama, having found what he was looking for. He pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to Hinata. Hinata opened it excitedly and pulled out a package of glow sticks. He looked at them with a confused expression.

 

“Glow sticks?”

 

“Yeah… I was thinking since you’re afraid of the dark you could keep these with you. If you ended up somewhere dark you could just crack one and you wouldn’t have to be scared anymore.”

 

Hinata blushed furiously.

 

“BA-BAKAGEYAMA!” he stuttered out as he buried his face in the taller boy’s chest. “How am I supposed to keep a glow stick with me wherever I go?”

 

“The package had strings with it so you could keep it around your neck.”

 

Hinata opened the package and saw that there were three glow sticks inside, each with a long looped string to put around his neck. He pulled one out and put it around his neck and looked up at Kageyama.

 

“Does it suit me?” he asked with a wink. Kageyama laughed.

 

“It sure does dumbass. You can put it under your shirt if you don’t want people to see it though.”

 

Hinata shrugged and lifted the glow stick to inspect it further. He saw the thin glass tube inside slide up and down as he moved the stick from side to side. He brought up his other hand and snapped the glow stick to activate it.

 

“Oi! Dumbass you’re supposed to save these for when you need them!”

 

Hinata just smiled as he shook the glow stick to activate it further. It emitted a soft orange glow. He let the stick fall and rest on his chest.

 

“It has a nice warm glow. It’s near my heart too, makes me think of you even more…” he said shyly.

 

Kageyama’s face turned a deep red.

 

“Du-dumbass, how am I supposed to respond to that?”

 

“With a kiss, I guess,” said Hinata as he looked into his boyfriend’s blue eyes.

   
Kageyama complied and cupped Hinata’s cheeks with hands before giving him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous about writing karasuno but it seems to have worked out ok?
> 
> You can find me at [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/) on tumblr ^_^


End file.
